Dream On
by Doomina
Summary: Trilogia SB MODE Parte 01 Paying debt to karma, you party for a living. What you take won't kill you, but careful what you're giving. Can you feel a little love? 1º Lugar no II Challenge de Songfics Românticas


**(N/A)** Primeiramente, essa fic foi desenvolvida para o II Challenge Songfics Românticas do Fórum Aliança Três Vassouras, e para minha surpresa total, tirou o 1º Lugar.

Obrigada à Mismi (mestra do Challenge) e ao Depeche Mode por ter escrito essa música maravilhosa.

Boa leitura à todos...

* * *

**Dream On**

By Doom Potter

**Can you feel a little love?** / _Você pode sentir um pouco de amor?_

A água caía sobre suas costas, quente e violenta. Sua pele delicada e branca como leite sentia-se incomodada pelas gotas que pareciam pinicar durante aquela ducha de última hora. Estava atrasada, mas pouco se importava. Não devia satisfações a ninguém. Nunca. Esticou a mão para a válvula sem ânimo, virando vagarosamente. Apoiou as duas mãos na parede, esperando o excesso de água escorrer por seus cabelos negros e lisos.

Enrolou-se na toalha e saiu da banheira. Teria de enfrentar as expressões felizes do outro lado da porta. As _coquetes_. Suas companheiras de quarto que não sabiam o real significado de uma noite como esta. Virou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta num ato brusco. Qual foi a sua satisfação quanto se encontrou sozinha no dormitório. Definitivamente, chegar atrasada tinha suas vantagens.

Caminhou pelo carpete, umedecendo-o sem remorso até chegar aos pés da cama. Seu vestido estava sobre a mesma, assim como seus sapatos e o colar. Aquele _colar_... Um presente dos pais em seu aniversário. Num impulso, ela o colocou. A toalha escorregou por seus dedos. Agora estava frente ao espelho, usando apenas o acessório e mirando-o com curiosidade. O corpo perfeito era esquecido enquanto seus olhos focalizavam as pérolas, uma a uma.

"_Ele vai se lembrar"_, este pensamento invadiu sua mente.

Vestiu-se sem demora, ainda imaginando o porque de tanta pressa. Por que se preocupava? Não entendia. Mirou-se no espelho novamente, com cautela, pois não gostava de falhas. Defeito era uma palavra que simplesmente não poderia ser usada para enquadrar Bellatrix. Pelo menos não em termos visuais. O corpo escultural esbanjava sensualidade e ela obviamente, aprendeu a se portar como a tal.

O traje era negro e justo, lhe caiu como uma luva. Perfeito. Impecável. Saltos altos desconfortáveis e incômodos, mas necessários para contato visual direto. Não gostava de olhares superiores, era difícil persuadí-los. O colar brilhante era a única coisa que poderia tirar a atenção de seus olhos. As pupilas desapareciam através da escuridão que aquele olhar possuía. Negro, seguro, _mortal_.

Sorriu triunfante, não permitia que o sentimento de insegurança e culpa transparecesse, de maneira nenhuma. Não hoje, não esta noite.

"_Ele vai se lembrar"_

**As your bony fingers close around me** / _Enquanto seus dedos ósseos se fecham em mim_

**Long and spindly** / _Longos e envolventes_

**Death becomes me** / _Eu me torno a morte_

**Heaven can you see what I see** / _Céus, você pode ver o que eu vejo?_

- Na minha opinião, você devia convidá-la James... – foram as palavras que saíram de sua boca, embora sua mente se encontrasse em outro lugar.

- Mas e se ela recusar? – perguntou o amigo, mais interessado na conversa do que em qualquer outra coisa.

- E isso alguma vez o impediu de tentar? – Sirius respondeu com outra pergunta, isso era uma tática comum entre eles.

James suspirou incomodado, e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e rebeldes com receio. Depois estufou o peito e seguiu em direção a Lily Evans, andando devagar e ameaçando recuar, quando finalmente alcançou a ruiva, que conversava com um grupo de amigas, fato que impediu James de ir até ela anteriormente.

Sirius revirou os olhos indiferente, reformou a postura e apanhou uma taça de ponche na mesa principal. Bebericou de leve enquanto contornava o salão com o olhar. Incomodado, ajeitou a máscara no rosto. Festa a fantasia em pleno baile de formatura! Uma idéia maravilhosa, claro. Vinda das garotas mesquinhas do sétimo ano, que organizaram tudo com pretexto para deixar a ocasião mais informal... Estúpido. Era isso o que ele achava.

Milhares de faces cobertas por uma identidade falsa, deslizando pelo salão numa valsa envolvente. Pareciam mais marionetes sendo controladas por uma mente fútil e imaginativa do que pessoas com livre arbitro, que poderiam escolher entre juntar-se ao clima festivo ou decadente da comemoração. Havia sim, uma pessoa que não se encaixava naquele ambiente, além dele é claro. Esta vinha agora em sua direção.

Podia reconhecer aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar, mesmo que seu semblante estivesse escondido por trás da máscara branca. Brilhavam para ele, como todas as vezes que se cruzavam. De longe, parecia insegura. Com medo.

Ela se aproximou, num andar deliciosamente sensual, característico dela. Um paradoxo. Apesar de reconhecê-los, era impossível decifrar sua expressão através daqueles olhos. Estaria certo quando disse que pareciam temerosos esta noite? Não. Pôde enxergar com mais clareza quando a luz do lustre os iluminou e ela finalmente parou, a centímetros dele. Seu olhar permanente, confiança, malícia e persuasão.

- Esperando alguém? – ela perguntou.

- É tão obvio assim? – Sirius rebateu com um sorriso cínico que reservara somente para ela.

Ela fingiu-se interessada em suas próprias unhas por um momento e depois esticou a mão para Sirius, tocando seu braço de leve e mantendo contato visual. Um arrepio involuntário lhe ocorreu ao sentir aqueles dedos finos envolvendo-o. Ela a encarou, tirando a máscara de seu rosto. Sua expressão era vaga e suave.

- Mesmo lugar? – sua voz soou embargada e Sirius assentiu com um aceno da cabeça.

Ela saiu mais do que depressa por entre os outros convidados, como se fugisse de algo. Ainda andando elegantemente, virou-se um segundo e piscou para Sirius, daquela forma que sempre fazia, deixando-o completamente alucinado. Ele hesitou um momento, depois a seguiu.

Descendo com cuidado as escadas, Bellatrix não precisava olhar para trás e certificar que Sirius a seguia. Tinha poder sobre de persuasão ele O local onde sempre se encontravam ficava por entre as escadas caracóis e corredores tortuosos. O salto apertava-lhe os pés, mas valia a pena. Era seu esconderijo, de tudo e de todos.

Quando finalmente alcançou a sala, desabotoou a sandália incomodada, e sentiu-se afundar na neve, aquecida. Deslumbrada pela aparência daquele lugar, que parecia sempre diferente a cada visita, Bellatrix admirou sua figura esta noite. Essa era uma sala nada comum, muito abaixo do subsolo da escola, Sirius mostrara à ela anos atrás, numa de suas aventuras solenes. Um jardim de inverno, com flores belas e raras. _"Como você"_ ele costumava dizer em seu terceiro ano.

- Lindo não? – uma voz grossa e familiar sussurrou em seu ouvido. Maneou a cabeça em concordância, não conseguindo conter uma lágrima que escapou clandestinamente e escorreu pela bochecha. Ele esticou a mão por cima do ombro dela e puxou seus cabelos para trás beijando-lhe o pescoço com ternura. As pérolas roçaram nos lábios dele. – Está chorando?

- Estou com frio, - falou ríspida em resposta à ridícula suposição que Sirius acabara de fazer. Ele por sua vez, tirou o casaco e cobriu-a impaciente – Odeio neve – continuou ela, esquivando-se.

Seguiram até o enorme carvalho e Bellatrix parou bem abaixo dele, para se proteger da neve. O jardim sempre mudara, mas aquela árvore continuava ali. Constante. E estaria ali, para sempre.

_Diferente deles._

**Hey you pale and sickly child** / _Ei você criança pálida e doente_

**You're death and living reconciled** / _Você é morte e vida reconciliados_

**Been walking home a crooked mile** / _Tem andado uma milha sinuosa para casa_

- Desde quando odeia neve? – perguntou Sirius, sentado-se sob a árvore ao seu lado.

- Desde esta noite, oras. – respondeu desdenhosa antes de fixar a expressão incrédula e sarcástica do primo. Encostou a cabeça em seu peito fingindo-se cansada – O que estamos fazendo?

- Não sei, você quer... – ela o interrompeu com um beijo frio e inseguro, que ele retribuiu calorosamente.

As mãos dela estavam em sua nuca, embaraçando seus cabelos enquanto as dele enlaçavam sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Logo, mudaram sua posição, percorrendo livremente entre os corpos de ambos, numa confusão alternada e incontrolável.

Era assim com eles. Sem fôlego, sem receio e sem parar.

Sirius a puxou com força, de modo que agora ela estava por cima dele, encostado no tronco da árvore. Ela o beijava com ferocidade, como se os seus atos não tivessem medidas, como se quisesse ir muito além daquele beijo. E de fato, já fora. Ele passou a mão pelas costas nuas dela, a pele mais macia que já tocara em toda sua vida. Beijou seu pescoço e sentiu-a tremer sob suas carícias.

Para ela, Sirius era intoxicaste. Sua maior e melhor fraqueza. Sim, fraqueza. Todos têm uma. E Sirius era mais do que um primo, um rapaz, um amante. Era uma obsessão. Nunca conseguia deixar de tocá-lo quando ele a tocava. Esquecia de todos os seus mais sérios e temíveis problemas quando estava ao seu lado. Ele era um vício. Ele se afastou ofegante, Bellatrix sorriu estranhamente, como se escondesse confusão em sua reação:

- O que foi? – perguntou quando ele simplesmente não voltou a beija-la.

- O que é isso? – ele retrucou num tom visivelmente aborrecido – Por que fazemos isso? – segurou-a pelos ombros, perdendo o controle – Bella, por quê?

- Me solte, - ela pediu raivosa, levantando bruscamente e afastando-se dele – Está louco?

A visão que teve, de certa forma, respondeu sua pergunta. Ele abaixou a cabeça, enrolando os dedos pelos cabelos embaraçados de forma senil, bateu com os pulsos fechados na nuca enquanto urrava.

- Sim! – ele respondeu. Levantou a cabeça e fixou seus olhos inchados e marejados na expressão aterrorizada de Bellatrix. – O que é isso tudo afinal?

Não queria responder. Ainda estava paralisada pelo choque de vê-lo assim, descontrolado. Não queria admitir o que aquela noite significava para eles. Era um passo que temiam tomar, para dentro de um abismo de puro sofrimento. Distância. Eles já esperavam por isso. Já discutiram a situação, mas agora ela parecia um desastre. Um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. Talvez era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Seus corações partidos, jorrando sangue. O nobre e puro sangue dos Black. O único elo que os manteria unidos a partir dali.

- Adeus? - ela retomou a fala, numa voz quase imperceptível.

_Depois daquela noite._

**Paying debt to karma** / _Pagando dívida para o karma_

**You party for a living** / _Você vive de festejar_

**What you take won't kill you** / _O que você recebe não vai te matar_

**But careful what you're giving** / _Mas cuidado com o que você vai dar_

Por um momento os dois se olharam vagamente. A expressão perdida em lembranças que invadiam suas mentes tornando-os estátuas vivas, que serviriam de adorno para a visão daquele jardim. Uma melodia soava longe, misturada à brisa do ambiente, num cântico estridente e melancólico. Como se unhas arranhassem um quadro negro, o som os irritou por dentro, exterminando sua nostalgia.

Sirius se escorou na árvore a fim de se levantar, sem desviar o olhar da prima que mantinha os braços ao lado do corpo, inexpressiva. Pensou que ela fosse embora, porque nisso ela era boa. Assuntos inacabados. Para ela, não fazia muita diferença. Por que não corria? Ela se aproximou com pressa e puxou-o a seu encontro cessando qualquer ação a ser feita segundos antes.

Novamente os dois se beijavam intensamente, quase que de forma violenta. Não suportavam distância, era como se fossem metades que jamais deviam se separar. Atracando-se entre beijos e carícias, Sirius virou encostando-a na árvore e puxando sem delicadeza a barra de seu vestido.

Ela não fez objeção, mesmo que a textura do tronco pressionada contra suas costas fosse dolorosa, não podia evitar contentamento.

Dor. Ele era a causa dela de várias maneiras, no corpo, na mente e no coração. Ergueu os braços enquanto ele fazia força para erguê-la do chão. Por fim conseguiu, e ela enlaçou as pernas pela cintura dele enquanto segurava firmemente seu pescoço. Movimentos suaves, olhos abertos, corpos suados... Bellatrix respirava com dificuldade, pois o ar que saía de sua boca misturava-se com o de Sirius. Os lábios quase encostadas, emitiam gemidos surdos e sussurros imaginários. A única sincronização perfeita vinha de seus corações.

_Nada de palavras, nenhum pedido._

- Não chore. – ele pediu ao notar Bellatrix contorcer o rosto numa careta de dor.

Engoliu seco em resposta, e uma lágrima escapou do canto de seus olhos, quente e singela. Não sabia que tipo de dor era aquela, mas queria que ela prevalecesse sob o prazer que sentia no momento. Apertou o pescoço de Sirius quanto sentiu seu corpo enfraquecer, tremendo e desorneado. Completamente dormente agora, descansou o rosto no ombro dele.

- Não chore. – ele pediu novamente, de forma suave, quase que educada enquanto tentava relaxar sob o peso da prima em seu corpo. A segurava firmemente, mas preferia desabar em sua fraqueza. Talvez a queda o fizesse perder os sentidos. Queria isso.

- Droga! – exclamou Bellatrix empurrando-o confusamente.

Mas não caiu. _Que pena._

**There's no time for hesitating** / _Não há mais tempo para hesitar_

**Pain is ready, pain is waiting** / _A dor está pronta, a dor está esperando_

**Primed to do it's educating** / _O primordial a se fazer é educação_

- Bellatrix! – ouviu uma voz fina chamar. Virou-se para encarar a irmã mais nova da prima, Narcisa. – O que está fazendo?

- Dizendo adeus. – ela respondeu com total desdém. A garota loira levou as mãos à boca, incrédula e apavorada, mas Bellatrix se mostrou impassível à sua reação – Saia daqui Narcisa, ou já sabe o que farei.

Unindo toda a dignidade que podia em sua postura, Narcisa estufou o peito enquanto se afastava dali andando de costas, em passos curtos e vagarosos e sem desviar o olhar da irmã. Chegou até a porta e estreitou os olhos para os dois.

- Não pode me chantagear com isso para sempre, Bella – sorriu triunfante – Não depois disso. – e por fim saiu.

A distância novamente separava os dois, ainda atônitos pela interrupção de Narcisa. Olhares vagos, não ousavam cruza-los. Expressões enigmáticas, percebidas apenas pela falta de movimento em sua postura. Sustentava-se pelo ar rarefeito do jardim, que mergulhou em total nevasca agora. Quanto mais a neve caía, mas ela desaparecia do solo sendo substituída por um mesmo punhado no minuto seguinte. Era um ciclo que irritava Bellatrix profundamente, pois seus pés estavam molhados e sua pele, quente. Um choque térmico que incomodava, mas não queria demonstrar fraqueza. Sirius tremia com o clima, suas vestes eram leves demais para o lugar.

O sangue dos Black congelava em suas veias. Cessaram a distância insuportável num abraço. Novamente sem palavras antecedentes, apenas o gesto mútuo que pareceu aliviá-los.

Pelo menos por um tempo.

**Unwanted, uninvited kin** / _Parentes não desejados e não convidados_

**It creeps beneath your crawling skin** / _Rastejam sob a sua pele que pinica_

**It lives without it lives within you** / _Eles vivem sem você, eles vivem com você_

Era estranho o que faziam agora, nunca tiveram uma conexão como essa. Os braços entrelaçados carinhosamente proporcionavam uma sensação de segurança a ambos. Sirius sentia o corpo de Bellatrix desmanchar em si, como se ela estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Afastou-se, olhando-a com cautela. Tocou seu rosto e sentiu a mão dela encobrir a sua.

- Você está bem? – perguntou quando ela fechou os olhos, apertando as pálpebras como se o toque dele a machucasse.

- Sim, estou ótima. – respondeu cínica encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Não adiantava persistir, ela sempre esteve um passo a frente dele, enclausurada numa redoma de vidro inquebrável. Podia senti-la fraquejar às vezes, mas nunca totalmente. Isso o incomodava. Não saber o que ela sentia ou sequer se importava. Tinha certeza sobre sua decisão, embora desejasse não ter que tomá-la tão cedo.

Uma nova onde de desespero invadiu seu peito, sufocando-a. Não queria sair dali, nunca. Porém, era necessário. Não apenas pela situação em si. O que sentia era perigoso. Ele a consumia por completo, sem fazer esforço algum. Sempre acreditava na própria ilusão de que _ele_ era o obsessivo.

E agora percebia. _Era o oposto._

**Feel the fever coming** / _Sinta a febre chegando_

**You're shaking and twitching** / _Você está tremendo e se contraindo_

**You can scratch all over** / _Você pode se coçar todo_

**But that won't stop you itching** / _Mas isso não vai parar a comichão_

Sentiu as lágrimas quentes dela umedecer sua camisa branca. Jamais vira sinceridade num gesto de fraqueza em Bellatrix. A maioria das vezes ela usava isso, para escapar de algo. Sua falsidade era reconhecida de longe, pelo menos por ele.

Onde estava sua frieza?

Os olhos dele mostravam-se confusos, supôs que era uma reação imediata à suas lágrimas. Tentou manter a postura, pois além das sensações paralelas que sentia no momento, o orgulho deveria transparecer com mais clareza. Enxugou o rosto, e sorriu. Ainda que tristemente, isso o irritou.

- Pare com isso. – ele ordenou. Ela entendeu exatamente o que ele quis dizer, mas não atendeu seu pedido. Forçou o sorriso numa expressão desdenhosa e indiferente quando ele voltou a segurá-la pelos ombros – Pare de fingir! Pare!

Finalmente conseguiu se mostrar impassível. Vê-lo derrotado era muito estimulante. Achou que havia superado essa futilidade, mas estava errada. Sorriu para ele, totalmente superficial.

- Sobre o que?

_Os olhos dele escureceram._

**Can you feel a little love?** / _Você pode sentir um pouco de amor?_

**Can you feel a little love?** / _Você pode sentir um pouco de amor?_

Pensava em como fora estúpido ao achar que conseguiria tirar algum sentimento dela.

**Dream on dream on** / _Sonhe sonhe_

- Acho melhor voltarmos para a festa. – ela falou, ao perceber que ele não responderia sua pergunta – Não quero levantar suspeitas. – ajeitava seu vestido com cuidado esperando uma reação forte.

- Adeus. – numa voz amargurada, ele atendeu ao seu pedido. Ele repôs seu paletó enquanto ela se concentrava no que disse.

Era _isso_. A palavra final daquela noite. Significava o que eles temiam. Distância. Para sempre.

Novamente veio, aquele turbilhão de angustia em seu peito e sua alma. Ele não lhe dava atenção, caminhando para além dela, em direção à saída. Metades não foram destinadas à separação, pensava. Tinha que impedir. Ele já estava saindo da sala quando ela gritou:

- Sabe que eu te amo, não é? – ele parou, de costas.

- Está demente? – ele perguntou se virando, riu enquanto ela era incapaz de se mover.

- Adianta alguma coisa? – ela recuperou as pernas, correndo até perto dele – Diga-me se adianta agora? – bateu em seu peito, sem força. Os olhos marejados liberaram lágrimas em uma velocidade incrível, impedindo-a de enxugá-los. – Diga! Diga! – ela gritava enquanto continuava a socá-lo, agora com mais força.

- O que está fazendo? - Ele tentou segurar seus braços, mas ela estava descontrolada e chorava alto enquanto gritava.

- Você não se importa... Não se importa... Não! – os soluços a impediam de continuar a falar, mas os constantes e repetitivos tapas em seus braços demonstravam que ele realmente merecia toda sua fúria.

Não acreditara nela. Mas como poderia?

- Bella...

- Me machuque, por favor. Eu quero sofrer! Eu mereço isso. Eu quero...

- Pare! – ele interrompeu, porém ela continuou a bater em seu peito.

- Eu não consigo... Fazer isso sozinha. – Batia com fraqueza agora, as lágrimas consumiam toda sua força. Cedeu sobre ele, caindo de joelhos sobre seus braços. Ele abaixou-se também, segurando ela com firmeza. Chorava ainda, com a cabeça em seu ombro. – Não sozinha. – falou com mais calma enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos, atônito.

- Eu sinto muito. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer em resposta àquela cena. – Mas eu não posso também.

A decisão foi tomada. _Muito cedo._

**Blame it on your karmic curse** / _Culpe sua maldição cármica_

**Oh shame upon the universe** / _Oh, que vergonha do universo_

**It knows its lines** / _Ele sabe suas falas_

**It's well rehearsed** / _Está bem ensaiado_

Ouvir aquilo foi... Não tinha uma palavra concreta para descrever sua reação. Sentiu como se arrancasse seu coração, como se a privassem de toda sua felicidade. Não queria entrar em detalhes, talvez fosse melhor assim.

Fazia isso desde há muito tempo. Devia estar acostumada. Escondia seus sentimentos, de todos. Nunca se abria. Para que? Os outros estão preocupados demais com suas próprias dores para ligar para a sua. Aprendera isso quando criança.

Sua única saída seria tomar os velhos hábitos. Ele ainda a encarava confusamente, como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos. Desejou que não tivesse conseguido. Sorriu. O seu melhor sorriso. Aquele que encantava e ao mesmo tempo destruía corações. Inclusive o dele.

- Eu imaginei que não. – aquelas palavras soaram vazias quando preencheram o longo silêncio anterior.

Devia aceitar. _Mas não esta noite._

**It sucked you in, it dragged you down** / _Sugou você, levou você para baixo_

**To where there is no hallowed ground** / _Para onde não há terra santa_

**Where holiness is never found** / _Onde não existe santidade_

Não agüentou ficar mais tempo ali. Saiu correndo, deixando Sirius perplexo e completamente a par de que estava tudo terminado. Dando pulinhos como se estivesse feliz e cantarolando com a melodia agora não tão longe do corredor que percorria, finalmente alcançou o salão, que continuava cheio de máscaras valsando pela pista.

- Até que enfim! - ouviu uma voz embargada dizer. Virou-se para encarar Rodolphus Lestrange. Ele estava alterado e segurava uma taça de vinho enquanto sorria de forma maníaca. – Por onde esteve, Bella? Eu a procurei em toda parte.

Ela sentiu o cheiro do álcool por entre as baforadas que ele soltava entre as palavras. Ele se aproximou e enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para pista. Tentava dançar, mal conseguindo ficar em pé. Bellatrix, ainda fraca e chocada pela perda de Sirius, não conseguiu se desvencilhar dele. E nem deveria. As mãos dele percorriam por sua cintura e quadris. Essa afobação que a incomodava.

- Solte-a! – ouviu Sirius ralhar, puxando seu pulso e ficando frente a frente com Rodolphus.

- O que quer Black?

O salão inteiro parou, observando-os atentamente. Esperando algum movimento ou palavra. O grito de Sirius pareceu mais um urro e não passou despercebido por cima da melodia lenta e nauseante tocada segundos antes. Poderia matá-lo naquele instante.

- Eu te amo. – foi a vez de ele dizer, num sussurro que todos puderam ouvir.

Agora era tarde demais. As expressões dos convidados passaram de curiosas a incrédulas. Apesar dos rumores, ainda era difícil crer naquilo tudo. Não podiam. Era proibido. Um mundo não suportaria um amor como o deles. Que queimava, consumia e aterrorizava.

Decidiu.

- Você está bêbado. – falou com voz enojada.

Depois riu, histericamente. Como se quisesse provar que aquilo tudo não passava de uma situação idiota. Extremamente embaraçosa, mentalizou. E em alguns segundos a valsa tornou a ser tocada, Bellatrix voltou a envolver-se nos braços de Rodolphus. E as marionetes. As malditas marionetes continuaram a deslizar pelo chão polido e liso do salão principal.

A revelação passou despercebida. _Como uma brisa._

**Paying debt to karma** / _Pagando dívida para o karma_

**You party for a living** / _Você vive de festejar_

**What you take won't kill you** / _O que você recebe não vai te matar_

**But careful what you're giving** / _Mas cuidado com o que você vai dar_

Talvez estivesse mesmo bêbado. Forçou a memória tentando se lembrar quantos copos de ponche havia tomado. Subiu as escadas com passos firmes. Não queria mais ver ninguém, e certamente não veria.

Último dia. Última noite.

**Can you feel a little love?** / _Você pode sentir um pouco de amor?_

**Can you feel a little love?** / _Você pode sentir um pouco de amor?_

Deitou na cama cansado e uma lágrima quente e raivosa escapou. Ainda pensava nela, com ódio. Virou-se encarando o teto e um braço envolveu sua cintura. Os olhos de Bellatrix brilharam na escuridão. Ela estava deitada ao seu lado.

- Sonhe. – ela sussurrou, pondo a cabeça sobre seu peito.

Não necessitavam de mais palavras. Nem de pedidos. Eram Bellatrix e Sirius Black. Novamente nos braços um do outro, naquela noite. Última noite.

Para sempre. _E nunca mais._

**Dream on dream on **/ _Sonhe sonhe_**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Esta fic faz parte da trilogia SB MODE, e a continuação dela esta em andamento. Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são muito bem vindas!


End file.
